1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to punches and more particularly pertains to a manual binding punch for scrap recyclable sheet material which may be adapted for shearing a pair of registered spaced apart holes through an approximately central portion of a stack of scrap newspapers, cardboard, and similar recyclable sheet material whereby a plurality of stacks may be bound together with cotton cord and the like to form a bundle for ease of handling during a recycling process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of punches is known in the prior art. More specifically, punches heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of shearing holes through sheet material are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for shearing holes through sheet material in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
Relevant prior art patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,782 to Groswith, III et al. which describes a combined paper punch and binding apparatus and U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,210 to Cain et al. which discloses a two hole automatic precision punch.
The prior art also discloses a binding hole punch apparatus as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,457 to Jacobs et al. and a precision long reach hole punch of U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,407 to Adams.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,776 to Goertz et al. shows a two hole punch assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a manual binding punch for scrap newspapers, cardboard, and similar recyclable sheet material for shearing a pair of registered spaced apart holes through an approximately central portion of a stack of scrap newspapers, cardboard, and similar recyclable sheet material whereby a plurality of stacks may be bound together with cotton cord and the like to form a bundle for ease of handling during a recycling process.
In this respect, the manual binding punch for scrap recyclable sheet material according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of shearing a pair of registered spaced apart holes through an approximately central portion of a stack of scrap newspapers, cardboard, and similar recyclable sheet material whereby a plurality of stacks may be bound together with cotton cord and the like to form a bundle for ease of handling during a recycling process.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new manual binding punch for scrap recyclable sheet material which can be used for shearing a pair of registered spaced apart holes through an approximately central portion of a stack of scrap newspapers, cardboard, and similar recyclable sheet material whereby a plurality of stacks may be bound together with cotton cord and the like to form a bundle for ease of handling during a recycling process. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for shearing holes through sheet material. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.